Happy Anniversary, Sunflower
by the red panda alchemist
Summary: Russia made America sad at the world meeting, the reason?


I didn't have a beta and this is the reason why there are most likely grammar and spelling mistakes, spell check can only do so much.

Inspired by Kiss with a Fist by Florence and the Machine

Translations are at the end

* * *

It had started as every other meeting, England and France starting a fight, Germany trying (and failing) to get everyone to be quite Italy hanging off his arm. Every other country either not caring or to scared of the countries fighting to stop them.

America had gotten there late as perusal so he had gotten the set right next to Russia, no one wanted to be beside Russia so the set next to him was always open. He really didn't want to sit next to the Russian man. It wasn't that he was afraid of the man it was just that whenever they were next to each other they always started a fight and it never ended well.

Even if they had be going out for more than five years, world meeting just brought out the worst in them.

But it was either that or sit on the floor and heroes don't sit on the floor. It was fine for a bit, Russia didn't seem to even know that he had sat down. That was until he felt Russia hit him in the gut.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, and it looked for all the world like Russia was listening to what England was yelling at France. Getting mad at the smile on the taller nations face made him angry so he retaliated and hit Russia in the gut as well.

The damn Russia only took it in stride and give him a kick in the knee. An almost silent "Shit." was said, it was quite so no one other than the Russian next to him could hear it. The only indication that Russia heard it was a bigger smile on his face.

Once again this made him mad so he gave Russia a slap on his thigh, even if it was a little ineffective because of Russia's winter cloths.

Then before Russia could hit him back Germany got up and said that the meeting was over for today and to see them all tomorrow.

America got out of the room as fast as he could he had, had enough of Russia for one day.

* * *

When he got to their house he ran into the bedroom with ice cream and his laptop. It was what he did when he was pissed and/or sad. "Damn Russian bastard." He said trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. It wasn't widely known but America was always got upset when someone he loved hurt him, in anyway. Only England knew it, it was the reason why they didn't fight anymore.

He heard the front door open and close so he turned up the movie that we playing until he could no longer heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

"Подсолнечник are you in there?" came an unmistakable Russian voice. America didn't answer just turned up the sound more and put on head phones. The music was so loud that America didn't hear Russia getting into the bedroom with the one key that opened every door in the house.

Russia grabbed ahold of the head phones and moved America's laptop of the bed and moved it to the floor. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" America yelled looking up at the taller man. Russia didn't answer just took ahold of Americas hand and started towards the door. "H-hey let go, big Russian asshole!"

Russia still wasn't listening to the smaller nation and he brought him into the backyard. Russia put his hands over America's eyes so he couldn't see where he was going. America finally stopped yelling at the Russian and just pouted at nothing.

Russia finally stopped walking and put America in front of himself, taking his hands off his eyes.

When America opened his eyes, he gasped and couldn't move. In front of him was a horse. It was black with white dots on its head and legs. Its eyes were a dark brown and seemed endless, it was a very beautiful horse.

"You had talked about having a horse when you were younger, so l thought it was a good idea to get you one for our anniversary this year." Russia whispered into his ear, arms going around his waist hugging America to him.

"R-russia…" was the only thing that came out of America's mouth before he turned around in Russia's arms and punched him in the nose. Russia flew back into the house with the force of it.

Before he could get up America was on him. "So you acted like a complete jackass at the meeting just so that l would love you all the more when l saw the horse, huh?" America questioned looked down at Russia from him place on top of him.

"Yes my маленький один." Russia said smiling up at the mad American. At the pet name America's mad face crumbled and he grinned at the Russian man.

America lean into kiss the bigger nation, lips meeting half way with the others. The kiss was short and sweet, holding love and tenderness that wasn't seen very often by the bigger country.

America ended the kiss, and giving one last kiss to the Russians nose got up and walked over to the horse that was standing there the whole time. He got on to the horse, petting it lovingly before turning to Russia.

"I hope you know that you will not being getting sex for the next two months." He said before riding the horse away from the shocked Russian.

"B-b-but my Подсолнечник!"

* * *

Подсолнечник= Sunflower

Маленький один = Little one


End file.
